


Lesbian Earrings and Rainbows

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Annie is a dumb lesbian, But not that dumb lol, F/F, Fluff, Frankie is oblivious, Hey look the others are here too, Jeff is a teacher, LMAO, M/M, Slow Burn, Troy and Abed are so gay omfg, Troy never left, slow slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: Annie comes to the realisation of her attraction to women and Troy and Abed decide to take their friendship to the next level.
Relationships: Frankie Dart/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend chose the title, so don't @ me.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any errors with my spelling or grammar!

Annie Edison woke up with a spring in her step. She had no real explanation as to why, but she just felt happy. 

"Hey Troy, Abed, are you getting up?" She called into the blanket fort. Abed sat up, whacking his head off the top bunk. This woke Troy up, who poked his head over the side. 

"Are you okay, Abed?" Troy yawned, getting up and crawling down the ladders. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Wanna watch inspector spacetime while we eat breakfast?" Abed asked. Troy nodded excitedly, and Annie left the blanket fort, walking over to the pull out bed. 

"Hey, Britta! It's time to wake up." Annie said. Britta sat bolt upright, her hair a mess. A perfect example of bedhead. 

"Annie come ON, it's eight in the morning." Britta groaned.

"Yes, I figured we should all get up early so we can have a head start getting ready for classes!" Annie giggled, walking over to the kitchen. 

"Okay... so who's the lucky guy?" Britta said, smirking. She rolled off the bed and reluctantly climbed up to her feet, changing the bed back to a sofa. 

Abed poked his head out of the blanket fort.

"Troy and I are getting dressed, so don't walk in on us." He said, before disappearing back into it.

Britta tilted her head back as she laughed, grabbing the clothes she had worn yesterday off the coffee table and putting them on.

"Britta! At least have some decency and change in the bathroom!" Annie scoffed, grabbing ingredients out of the cabinet. 

"And in response to your question, there is no 'guy'." She continued, rolling her eyes.

"If you roll your eyes back into your skull any further-" Britta paused for a moment.

"I forgot how the saying goes, but you get it!" She said, walking towards the bathroom with her pants around one leg. Annie confusedly laughed at this for a moment, but then went back to making breakfast. 

Troy and Abed came out of the blanket fort, talking about inspector spacetime, or something else Annie didn't exactly understand.

The two of them sat down at the dining table, waiting for Annie to bring them breakfast as if they were toddlers.

"Guys, you know one day I might not be here to make you breakfast?" Annie said. Britta came out of the bathroom, doing the pizza dance.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" She chanted, sitting down with Troy and Abed. 

Annie brought over some food and the four of them began to eat.


	2. A morning at Greendale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look my dudes, I'm not exactly a pop culture nerd and I'm not Dan Harmon either, so I'm finding it hard to get Abed's character right, however, sitting here listening to Lily Allen at 2am seems to be doing the trick cause y'all keep reading these fics. Thank you!

After the four of them finished breakfast, they started the journey to school. Annie still had the same car she'd had in 2009, and when there were four people inside it was very cramped, but none of them seemed to mind as Annie tapped the steering weel in tune to the music, and Britta did her make up in the car mirror. Troy and Abed were sat in the back, watching YouTube videos on Troy's phone, sharing headphones. 

Soon enough they arrived at Greendale- it was just your average day. The students seemed to stick to their groups, and the sun shone down on the very odd and quite unnecessary Luis Guzman statue. As Annie pulled up the car in the parking lot, Troy pointed out a large sign hanging above the enterance to the library.

Annie looked up at the obnoxious huge banner covered in green and blue glittery goop. She rolled her eyes. Of course the dean would throw a random dance out of nowhere.

"A rainforest dance? Where does he even get these ideas?" Troy asked.

"Well, from my guess, throwing strange dances and wearing rediculous costumes is something he does for comedic effect. The episodes would be long and boring if the dean didn't use his weird, predictable comedy trope." Abed explained pointing a finger gun at Troy when he made his pont, as if what he was talking about was obvious.

"Woah." Troy replied, gawking at Abed. Abed shrugged at this, and the four of them strolled casually into Group Study Room F at 8:30am. They took their usual seats and waited for the other members to arrive.

Shortly after they arrived, Frankie walked in, taking her seat next to Troy. She looked over across the table at Annie and gave her a quick smile before jotting something down in what seemed to be a notebook. Annie filter her head, twirling her hair around her finger as she looked over at Frankie writing in the book.

"So, what ya writing?" She said, breaking the silence with an unusually perky and high pitched voice. She looked across the table at Britta and Abed, breaking her focus on whatever Frankie was doing. 

After another minute of unsettling silence Abed spoke up.

"Annie's got a boyfriend." He said. 

"What?!" She asked, fidgeting with her hands and doing the nervous head scratch before quickly looking over at Frankie and back to Abed. 

"Your showing all the signs." The group looked at him confusedly. He took this as a social queue for him to explain. "High pitched voice, perky posture and a spring in your step. The usual tropes portrayed in media when a character is crushing on someone. Unless it's 30 rock." He looked over at Troy, who nodded in agreement.

"Whaaaat!!! no WAY!" Annie nervously gushed, twirling her hair around her finger and staring dreamingly off into the distance.

Britta took this as an open invitation to explain to Abed why he couldn't do this.

"What did we say Abed? You can't always say what your thinking. Annie might not what to talk about her new boyfriend." Britta said, placing a hand on Abed's shoulder as she spoke. Abed nodded, looking down at the pencil in his hand which he had been fidgeting with. "Britta, I don't need you to baby me. But since your both my friends and I like you, I'll apologise." He said, unbothered. He looked at Annie. 

"Sorry Annie." He muttered nonchalantly, his mouth cocking up at the sides when he spoke. 

Jeff walked in and flopped down into his seat, sighing and opening up his phone. Followed by Shirley, Chang and Duncan, Buzz-Hickey took his seat. Since the new group members came, they had to expand the table... by using stolen ones from the cafeteria, that is. Group study room F had slowly become more of a cafeteria part 2. 

Buzz-Hickey grunted and sat down in his seat next to Frankie and Troy. 

Elroy sat next to Annie and Shirley, smiling at the two of them as he greeted everyone with a "good morning". 

Jeff sat next to Chang in the same spot he'd sat in for the past 5 or 6 years. Guess that goes to show you can never really leave Greendale. Even Jeff, after waiting so long to finally leave, had ended up as a teacher. 


	3. Queer Studies of Media & Popular Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Abed have a discussion on the way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is just a draft!!! I'll edit it soon!!!

The bell rang and the group were dismissed, all heading to their classes. That is besides Frankie, who was once again in control of the school computers and other things the Dean referred to as "technology stuff." So nobody really knew exactly what it was she did, just that it was something to do with the school computers.

Abed and Troy were on their way to a new class that had started called 'Studies of Queer media and Popular Culture.' 

Neither of them were gay of course, and neither of them claimed to be, but Abed, who was interested in learning more about the different types of media portrayed on TV, and Troy, who wanted nothing more than to spend time with Abed, had both signed up to this class with the intention of... Well, learning. And spending time together. 

They took their seats in the back row, as they did with most classes. This was so they could get away with messing around and talking to one another. All of a sudden a group of girls walked in. Oh no. These were the same bitches who picked on Britta, Annie and Shirley back in their second year during their class on Feminist Representations In Media.


End file.
